The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coprosma plant botanically known as Coprosma and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Golden Glow’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Waikato, New Zealand in 2004. ‘Golden Glow’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Coprosma ‘Evening Glow’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by tip cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Golden Glow’ was first performed in 2004 in Waikato, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.